


Anatomy

by NeverComingHome



Category: Lost Girl
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 13:42:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1228534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeverComingHome/pseuds/NeverComingHome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spoilers for season 4</p><p>Dyson loves Tamsin who loves Bo who loves Lauren who loves Evony and they've all got excuses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anatomy

She still thought ‘My queen’ when they kissed which didn’t help matters at all, but wasn’t her fault. Dyson watched her pull on a shirt, while she sat at the end of his bed, and casually asked how their sessions were going.

“They’re going.”

“I really respect you for doing what you’re doing. With the way things are Bo needs to feed off the strongest fae she can for the upcoming battle.”

“Look at you-all humble and shit.”

“Hey, I’m so crazy about you not even a succubus can get my chi up, no shame in my game.”

Tamsin left her pants on the floor and twisted around to crawl atop Dyson. The tips of their noses touched, but when he lifted up she pushed his shoulder back down and kissed him. He broke away to kiss between her eyes and she inhaled the scent of him .

“I could stay the night, drop you off at the gym,” she whispers, kissing his cheek to feel the rough stubble against lips bitten to shreds from stress. 

“You just want to kick my ass in front of the rookies.”

“I don’t need an audience to kick your ass.”

“Don’t I know it.” He ran his fingers into the hairs at the back of her neck and pulled gently so he could look at her. “Our queen needs you more. She’s interrogating Gault, as in the living pile of boulders in human shape Gault, and you know how much he loves talking about his father.” 

Tamsin couldn't care less about Gault and the sentiment was mirrored in her expression, but it was more than that. Dyson was so in love with her he hadn’t been able to properly sate Bo, but Tamsin’s had changed in taste, but nothing else. She was happy because she was in love with someone who only needed her for sex and was having sex with someone who needed her for the love he thought he’d never be able to have again. Alone they would’ve made her miserable, but together she almost felt whole.

Dyson had rough hands that cradled her in his arms late at night and Bo had soft hands that zipped up Tamsin’s jacket before stealing one last blue laced kiss and showed her out the front door. When she was reborn she usually traded in her denim for leather, pushover lovers for psychotically obsessed ones and allies for enemies; she changed everything, but herself and now everything was the same expect her. She’d tell whatever force controlled the universe to kiss her ass, but it didn’t deserve the privilege. 

Dyson turned his head to the side when she tried to kiss him again. “The days of an injured, horny succubus knocking down my door are over. Go before she turns up here.”

“You could be a little less enthused about your girlfriend hooking up with your ex.”

“Take pics maybe that’ll change my mind.”

Tamsin rolled her eyes and snatched the pillow from beneath his head to drop on his face.

~*~  
For someone who regularly subjected people to a mixed bag of human and fae tortures Evony was a complete wuss when it came to needles….also hydrogen peroxide, cold medicine, blood pressure tests and taking off band-aids. To put it simply The Morrigan was a great big three year old with slightly more swear words in her repertoire. Lauren never intended on fixing the squeaking door because it gave her time to compose herself before facing the shifty eyed horror on Evony’s face whenever she entered Lauren’s lab. The look wasn’t just confined to tests either. To conceal her condition Evony was conducting all fae responsibilities from Lauren’s and thus subjecting her to what Lauren secretly referred to as “State of the human addresses”. 

“I haven’t eaten a human in a month and yet I gained five pounds.”

Lauren closed her book on her thumb as Evony stood with hands on her hips in front of the couch. “ That might be related to the three pints of ice cream you consumed. My ice cream I might add.”

“You’re missing the point.”

“No, Evony, you are. Humans gain weight by consuming food.”

“I know _that_ ,” she snapped. “I thought I worked it off.”

“By doing what exactly?”

“I reorganized the closet.”

Lauren placed two fingers in the middle of her mouth as if to pin them straight, but a smile made it through which only deepened the look of fury Evony was leveling at her. 

“It’s not funny!”

“It’s a little funny.”

Lauren set her book on the coffee table and nodded to the empty spot next to her. Evony dropped her pose with a sigh worthy of the sulkiest of teenagers, but curled up all but entirely on Lauren’s lap as if that were the invitation. Lauren’s eyebrows shot up although she shouldn’t have been surprised. Fae were significantly more territorial than humans even (especially) concerning things they had no wish to claim. It was a matter of proving they could because for all Evony’s howls of betrayal and speciest remarks it hadn’t taken much for her to make herself at home at Lauren’s. If she ever regained her powers she’d literally tear Lauren apart, but fae were also the type to focus on the past rather than the future and their past consisted of groundbreaking scientific research, drunken conversations on dead biologists and great sex.

Not even her and Bo had history like that.

“I could get a treadmill? See, the trick is to consume as many calories as you eat.”

“But working out burns so little and food tastes so good.”

“Welcome to our hell.” Lauren traced the inside of Evony’s ear just to watch her fidget. 

“You make it work just fine.”

That was a compliment. Evony was heavy with them which wasn’t a surprise. Her cover business was sweet talking air headed talent so she had a million and one ways to lure them in, but Lauren hadn’t realized it was based in anything substantial. She saw the potential, usefulness and ultimately the good in everyone she met which was more than a little ironic for someone of her nature, but then again Fae were born neutral and chose to become light or dark. In another life Evony could’ve influenced activists, writers, the right kind of politicians or even change the way things were done in the music and film business. If Evony had never discovered how delicious it was to feed off her clients until their heart stopped racing they could have met under different circumstances. 

Evony sighed and Lauren noticed she’d been tracing the lines of the body in her lap while her thoughts drifted. 

“I wasn’t tired before, how are you doing that?”

“Some people find it comforting.”

“I never did.”

“That was before you were human.”

“You things are weird.”

What if Evony was human, but still as ruthless and conniving with only professional power to wield, would that have made a difference? For some reason she couldn’t picture it, human Evony seemed to fit more neatly into the strong willed, but good natured talent agent mold. It was a psychologically interesting change that Lauren wouldn’t mind investigating. 

“I didn’t tell you to stop.”

Lauren smiled. “Ask nicely.”

“Please, doctor.” She rolled onto her back and took Lauren’s wrist, bending her fingers and drifting it over her collar then her chest. “Don’t stop.”

_She’ll kill you as soon as she’s Fae._

Self serving, murderous, traitorous, human. Lauren listed the traits off as reasons not to kiss Evony while Evony listed them off as reasons to kiss Lauren, but they both found their way to the other at the some moment. Lauren was lifting her hips up and on the verge of ridding one of them of their pants when her doorbell rang followed by a slap that was unique to a Bo who couldn’t summon the strength to close her fist for a proper knock.

“Relax, I’ll make myself decent.”

“Thank you, oh, thank you.”

Lauren hiked up her yoga pants while Evony straightened and her clothes. Almost immediately after opening the door Lauren found Bo’s mouth inches from her own and a small wave of chi passing between them. 

“You started without me,” the other woman murmured, reeling her in, “not that I don’t love foreplay, but…” It was then she noticed Evony on the couch and the energy still hanging in the air. She let go of Lauren who shut the door behind them. “ I didn’t know you were busy.”

“I’m not, it’s just you know you said you were going off to fight Gault I didn’t expect you to drop by until morning.”

“Yeah, no, I was on my way to Tamsin and I got light headed. Stupid me I should’ve called.”

“No! It’s fine. Are you okay? We can talk and,” she made a gesture, “at the same time.” Her squeak of surprise was muffled by Bo’s hair as the other turned her front against the door and stole a bit of chi from over her shoulder before working her waistband down. Lauren thumped her head against her peephole, choosing not to acknowledge what her life had become. “ Evony and I are still working out the boundaries of this thing we have and-”

“It’s none of my business.” Bo cupped between Lauren’s legs and inhaled the resulting energy that come from it. 

“It’s not serious.”

“I hurt you, I know that, baby.”

“Ah.”

“If hooking up with Evony makes it easier for you to forgive me then do it. Whatever you need,” Lauren shivered and Bo smirked, husked into her ear, “I’ll let you have it.”

“Anything?”

“Anything.”

“I need you to stop coming by.” Bo stopped. “I care about Evony, a lot apparently, and tomorrow I was going to talk to you about showing up like this because it isn‘t helping. I don’t want to throw away something good for a maybe.”

Lauren didn’t know which relationship was the ‘something good’ or the ‘maybe’ and really that was heart of the matter. Bo had been just as ready to settle down with Dyson as she had with Lauren as she had with Rainer; at the faintest whiff of true love she tossed her current partner overboard to indulge with the latest. Aligned Fae made alliances and stuck with them light or dark so, while Lauren didn’t doubt that if someone came up with a cure before her Evony would slit her throat, if it was Lauren who came up with a cure there was a chance taking care of the Morrigan wouldn’t end horribly. 

“How long do you need?”

Bo‘s touch disappeared, but Lauren didn‘t turn around. “I don’t know, but I’d appreciate it if you don’t assume you do. When I’m ready I’ll call.”

“And if you’re never ready?”

“I’m sure you’ll find out.”

When the silence ran on too long she turned to find an empty hallway.

~*~  
The water in the tub was tinted with the blood from Bo’s wounds and the mirror was foggy from the steam that still curled up from the ripples brushing against her skin. Bo’s knees were curled up while her head rested flat on a pillow of suds. She took in a deep breath and released it with a sigh.

“My queen,” Tamsin whispered. 

“Hm?” Bo straightened up slowly. “Look who finally decided to show up.”

“I was at Dyson’s.”

Bo shook her head. “No, no fae talk, no human talk, no Gault talk. No talking period. It only leads to headaches.”

Tamsin nodded. “Deal.”

She took off her jacket and came over to kneel in front of the bathtub. She picked up a scrubber, lathered it and kissed Bo while dipping it beneath the water. Bo smiled against her mouth and overlapped one of Tamsin’s hands with hers and undid her hair with the other. Her chi was fantastic, a perfect mix of lust and happiness Bo attributed to her relationship with Dyson. When one wolf door closed a valkyrie window opened to a world of delicious, no strings attached sex. Tamsin was a gift that gave in the form of soap against already healed scrapes and a kiss that made Bo forget she was a well traveled succubus. 

“Bed,” she said when Tamsin’s elbows were in the water and Bo was pressed against the edge of the tub and all but dragging Tamsin in with her. 

“Bed.”

Yet when she stepped out of it Tamsin remained on her knees to rub a towel up Bo’s legs. 

“What-?”

“No talking,” Tamsin slid the cloth higher then back down, “we made a deal.”

Bo made a zipping motion across her lips. Every spot dried was covered with a brief kiss as the towel made its way up to her waist. When it swiped between her legs Bo steeled herself, but still wavered when she looked down to see Lauren’s blond hair hiding the mouth that-

Tamsin. She meant Tamsin’s blond hair. 

She brought Tamsin to her feet and made the kiss long enough to suck as much chi as she needed from her and then kept going. Tamsin’s human and fae natured blinked back and forth like it did when she was reaping a soul, defensively fighting back against the sudden assault. Bo held on fast until everything about Tamsin screamed fae then let go of her. Tamsin stumbled backward onto the floor, coughing wildly.

“Jesus fuck what was that about?!” Every part of Tamsin throbbed, sending mixed signals of pain and pleasure while Bo walked towards her slowly with glowing eyes. “Did you lose your goddamn mind all of a sudden? Kenzi didn‘t give up her life so you could bone it out of me!”

Tamsin knew it was low, but it snapped Bo out of whatever trance she’d fallen into. What kind of Queen turned into a thoughtless killing monster when she had a bad day, Tamsin didn’t know but all her anger was gone the moment Bo snapped out of it. The other woman walked past Tamsin and dropped into the nearest chair.

“I’m sorry, Tamsin, you should leave. I‘m fine now.”

“Pfft, obviously. Tell me what’s wrong and don’t say I can’t help like some pathetic emo martyr for a cause that everyone’s favorite grandpa created .”

The corner of Bo’s mouth lifted briefly. “Everything’s gone to hell. It’s like either I can be happy and everyone around me miserable or Dyson is in love with you, Lauren is falling for Evony and I’m left to kill my father and rescue my friend who killed herself to save the mess made by my husband who I brought back from the netherworld.”

Ew the doc is boning the Morrigan? No, bad train of thought. Tamsin leaned against the chair with her legs sprawled out on the floor, “What am I, chopped liver?”

“I’ve never seen Dyson so in love, I couldn’t live with myself if anything happened to you.”

Tamsin had dated a few actual martyrs and she knew that Bo wasn’t one. She cleaned up after herself, but rarely sacrificed herself and instead managed to attract those who would do the latter in her name. Her light was cancelled out by her dark and her dark usually gave birth to light that would soon be muddied by the dark within her. She was constantly in motion, reborn with every decision she made. No one, but a valkyrie could appreciate such a nature, but Bo was too locked in her cycle to figure it out.

But when falling in love with someone whose blood could rewrite history, it didn’t matter about how perfect they were on paper. 

“He‘d understand. He knows how much I love you.” 

“I love you too,” Bo answered automatically and didn’t wonder why her touch wasn’t golden, but Tamsin’s energy was still rife with bliss when they hugged goodbye.


End file.
